Galleom High
by Aeromenca
Summary: In a school principled by the robot Galleom, things go very smoothly as in terms of smash teaching. Sex is allowed as long as it's quiet and only when the teacher says so, rape however isn't allowed. Kissing, groping, wanted sexual advantages are allowed. As well as making out. Join the crew of Megan, Aeromenca, and many others as they traverse this crazy high school!
1. Teaser and wet dreams!

**Hmm...my lemon batteries are seemingly on overcharge here, plus I don't have any stories that I can throw new girls and stuff in, plus this assortment is literally just to me as the great maze is to super smash brothers brawl, minus a few unique lemons. If i made some truly unique lemons, I'd have something that people would have to read this story to read. So... I guess I'll just discharge my lemon batteries here then!**

* * *

 **Going to be Kira POV after Aeromenca finishes talking**

"Hi, my name is Kira...I'm usually pretty shy, but I must ask something of you. I know that I'm only 16, but I need some rough housing... thank you...my life is really rough without someone like you..." Kira pleaded

It turns out Kira was talking to a specialist of sorts, in this case, me, Aeromenca. I know that I've been done to death, but I'm the author, so fuck you go hump a duck if you don't like it.

At this point in time, I am sitting behind my desk in my room, in my house. This Kira, Aw I'm just kidding...I know her well...she's a real sweetheart. A little underdeveloped for her age, but I can work with that..

"Hmm...are you sure you want to do this with me...? I could really hurt you..." I warn

Kira walks around my desk and sits in my lap, reaching under her shirt skirt with one hand and stroking my dick.

"I didn't wear any undergarments...I want this...please." She asked so politely, she was a real sweetheart

Kira is about 5'4", and weighs about 135. She told me, which I'm assuming means I might have her as an option. She has rather long amber hair that comes down in many strands, mostly in the pigtails on the sides. She always wears a cross pendant, and her school uniform, whichapter she for some reason hasn't taken off. The school uniform is a long dress that hugs the body tightly, and at the end transfers into a ruffled skirt. Kira also wears black leggings from the theigh down. She has rather small B cup breats or so, but has a nicely rounded butt. For some reason, Kira is currently boasting a huge blush.

"A-aeromenca?" She asks

"Yeah?" I ask back

"Can I confess something?"

I nod in response.

"I-I think I'm in love with you...you understand me...an..." I cut her off with a big kiss, which she is shocked at first, but then returns it clearly wholheardetly

I break free for air pretty quickly, much to Kira's disappointment.

"Alright...let's do this..." I seductively stated

I then roughly grabbed Kira.

* * *

 _Oh...I'm soo wet...oh my gosh...oooooohh yeeeeeesss!_ I think to myself as Aeromenca places one hand right on my pussy, sticking his middle and ring fingers inside my entrance and folding his pinky and pointer finger over his thumb

He then jiggled it, and I heard the wet squishing sound from my pussy. It was like heaven. His non inserted fingers would massage my clitoris the sensitive pleasure sensor on my pussy as the one inside would tease that area, leaving my mouth agape with pleasure.

While he fingered me in a way, he dropped his pants and underpants, stroking himself for a second before making his next move.

With his other hand, he placed a hand over my mouth, preventing me from screaming it moaning. He then removed his hand from my pussy and inserted his dick into my ass. It felt weird having something go up my ass instead of down it. He quickly pushed me against a wall for leverage, then started humping into my legs. The feeling was rather indescribable, not exactly pleasurable and not exactly painful, just kinda..eh...like when your beat the first part of a rough challenge. Then he started going hard into my ass.

I moaned, now feeling the pleasure of this. It wasn't much, but I liked having a humongous 10 inch cock pumping all the way in and out if my ass for some reason. He started going as hard as possible, and I moaned super loud, loving every second. Then I felt a tug in my gut. I came all over his waist. He distatched, giving me a chance to kiss him again.

He did kiss back warmly for awhile, but then broke free.

"Kira...you're really not supposed to be doing that right now but...hey Katy!" Aeromenca called

A big girl walked out from behind him. She was about 6'2", taller than he was, with an amazingly tight hourglass frame. She had giant DD cup breasts that made me jealous. She is a cat, it would appear, boasting cat ears. She has long blonde hair that goes down beyond her butt, and a furry blonde tail. She has a red collar with a bell on it, and beautiful green eyes.

"Let me fix that for you, Kira...you are not a lesbian, but even you think I'm cute..." Katy coaxed sexily, putting a hand between her legs, fingering herself

Aeromenca snapped his fingers.

"Katy...get over here. Kira, come over here and sit on my desk please." Aeromenca commanded, switching places with me

I sat on his desk, secretly using two hands two finger myself...I really need this..

"Please stop Kira. Please." I smirked at this, going faster

I couldn't hear their private conversation, but I could see Katy's face. I stopped, right as the conversation ended. Katy pulled me in super roughly, glaring at me.

"Hmhmhmhmm...hehehe...I will see that you are begging me to go harder later...mark my words...and if I don't get a chance...tomarrow, when school starts, hehehehe..." she didn't get to finish because Aeromenca bent her over, causing her to blush

"Stop tormenting her." Aeromenca sternly commanded

Katy blushed redder, and appeared to be getting even wetter.

"Yes master." She replied in a highly tone

"I think she likes it when you tell her what to do, you should really try that sometime?" I suggest

Aeromenca briefly looked down at her, thrusting into her crevice.

"Is this true, Katy?" He asked

"Oooohh...Yes...do that please...tomarrow...torment me in school...tease me...aahh...and that in the halls..." Katy whined in pleasure as Aeromenca starter hump her backside, forcing her to start eating me out

The faster Aeromenca went, the faster Katy's tongue got. She was good, licking around the rim teasingly once. Twice. Teases feel alright, they try the nerves. But diving right in feels the best. She did so as Aeromenca started humping her hard, using one finger on me as well, drawing out a moan. Before she could finish me off, Aeromenca finished her off, leaving me unfinished.

"I gotta go take care of something...I'll be going now." Aeromenca said, taking his leave with that

"See you tomarrow..." Katy said with a starry look I'm her eyes

"Ok." I say, my urges curbed

* * *

 **and just writing a casual lemon I come up with a good story idea...there really is no limit to my genius...Aeromenca out!**


	2. First day! Meet Megan!

**Besides that first extremely naughty teasing lemon there that introduced three characters from this story to you guys, we got the first day here for you guys! Note not as many lemons here, any romance will be earned, not a given, like usual. Just warning you now.**

* * *

 **Told from a new character's POV(named Emily)**

As I walked in for my first day, I made sure to get at least something from my best friend(and sorta girlfriend, but neither of us are official yet and wish for just one last chance for the boys of the world)Abby, by reaching up her skirt dress school uniform thingy, and finding her sweet spot, fingering it really roughly in front of everybody. Oops...heh. I didn't stop once I realized this though, much to the dismay of Abby, who blushed a bright red as I kept going, obviously super embarrassed. To my honest surprise, a boy, about 5'7", with messy black hair all ruffled up, blue eyes, and was wearing the boys school uniform, a orange t-shirt and jeans, approached us.

He knelt down next to me, and raised an eyebrow.

"Would you mind telling me why in the workd you are doing what you are doing!?" He asked incredulously

Another boy, about 5'11", with short brow hair nicely made in a fohawk, and also wearing the school uniform, not to mention that huge fucking reputation he had going...as the cutest guy in school...spoke up as well.

"Actually, I was wondering that as well! What's your name, black haired kid?" Aeromenca called out to the kid

He stood up for a second, revealing his name.

"It's Peter!" He called back

Aeromenca nodded his head, motioning for Peter to come over.

"Meet me at locker 421 on floor 2!" Aeromenca called to Peter as he walked in the metal doors

Peter nodded, calling back 'ok', before directing his attention to us.

"Now...if you want some help with some boys...I'm available. Come to me if you decide to stop doing 'it' in public and do it in private." Peter offered as he walked inside

I stood up, removing my fingers and deciding to follow him.

I'm about 5'7", have long blonde hair, have rather big DD cup breasts, a slim hourglass frame, and a perfectly round butt. Oh, I have blue eyes and always wear a red tie in my hair. I know what guys like, but they for some reason like to torment me...maybe because I'm smarter than all of them...combined, with an IQ rivaling that of Aeromenca's, with it being 180.

My friend is also 5'7, but has red hair, with oddly matching red eyes, and wears a purple bow tie in her hair instead of a red one. She has average BB cup breasts, a slim hourglass frame that rivals mine, plus a butt just as round. She's not as picked on as I am, but she's every bit as smart as I am, boasting an IQ of 185, making us the only two people currently known that are on par, or rather, just short of Aeromenca's IQ of 200, which is fucking ridiculous.

I then walked inside the doors into a world that I had never seen before. It was just like your typical school, but has three floors, allowing for major classes and less major ones all at the same school. My personal favorite aspect was the fact they allow sex in the halls, as long as it's quiet and doesn't bother anyone. Literally noone else allows that. I saw the stairs to the second floor and took them, landing right on front of locker 320. The lockers are adding...hmm...a long way down there, but it should be worth it...

I start walking towards the locker that I want.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Abby, back at the entrance**

I dunno if I can go in after being humiliated like that...arg...ahck...I put my head in my books, unable to walk in after being absolutely humiliated by my best friend. But then I feel a tap on the shoulder. I turn to see who it is, and get wet by sight.

A boy about 5'8", with short blonde hair, beautiful blue eyes, and the most charming smile was looking at me. And from what I could see, he had quite the punisher...mmhmm...

"hey...your name is Abby, right?" He asked

I nod my head, taking my glasses out of my pocket and putting them on.

"Y-yeah...how do you know?" I ask, stunned

He takes my hand, running it softly

"Because my friends can be jerk sometimes, but they are nice people at heart. Now...I gave approached you to confess my thoughts that I think that you are very pretty, and to let any jerk, including my friends tell you otherwise is a huge mistake." He was soo good at this...

I blushed, super flattered and embarrassed at the same time.

"I saw the whole thing with your friend...perhaps...after I get to know you..." He trailed off

I blushed a deep red, honestly in love.

"I-i...I'd be happy to get to know you..." I manage, sounding kind of dumb.

"Great! Let's go inside together. It will make this easier on you..." He says as he takes my right hand, as I really really want to just masterbate...oooohh..

* * *

 **Aeromenca's POV, at locker 421**

I was in the middle of making a new friend. Chatting away while we had time, but then...I see the prettiest girl I had ever seen, and somehow I knew she was the one...

"O...yeah..i..." I cut him off

I start walking towards her, determined.

"Uh...yeah. I gotta go, but your charmed girl is coming. Heads up." I say as I walk over to her, and luckily she's by herself...

I tap her on the shoulder, honestly kind of nervous. She turns to face me, and I note her feautures. About 6 foot tall, wearing a different uniform, a long sleeved green shirt that ruffles out before her hips. The shirt has a black flower like feature above her chest. It has white sleeves with marching band-esque sleeve beginners. The most awkward part about her shirt was the two red tie things hanging off her sleeves...? Then her green underwear that looks tight, plus white leggings from a little past the waist down, and finally nice white boots. Oh, and a red hairpin. She has pretty large DD cup breasts, beautiful brown eyes that just stare into your soul, the curviest butt you ever did see, and then there's her hair. Her long brown hair is left long in the front, all of the strands hanging down over to about a millimeter above eye level near the eyes, and a little lower on the sides. She has one strand of hair sticking straight up, curved a little. The rest of it is kept neatly in a ponytail.

I literally must've been surveying her for about 3 minutes, but she just let me for some reason.

"Need some help?" I ask politely

"Sure!" She responds cheerfully

Fuck. Yes. Step one down...

"You know that you were...um...surveying me for a couple minutes, right?" She whispered in my ear

Ow...boner in tight pants...nosebleed! OW!

I put one hand to pinch my nose together to stop the bleeding.

"Uh...ok, seriously...What do you need help with?" I ask her

She removes my hand from my nose, then takes that same hand in hers.

"Notice how I'm wearing a different uniform that you guys?" She asks

"Hold on! Never got you naame...oh, and of course I did, I don't just stare at bodies when I survey." I stopped her real quick, then answered her question

She raises an eyebrow, then answers me, chuckling a bit.

"It's Megan. What's yours?" She asks in turn

"Aeromenca." I answer

She nods her head, then points to another girl wearing her uniform.

"Go get her away from him, and without getting beaten up or having her mad at you..." she says while pointing at the girl, who is about to suck a guy off

"Hmm..." I look at two, and bang my fists

"Hmmmm..." I look at the locker behind them

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...!" I look at the bell on top of the top of the door thing

I pick a pencil out of my pocket, taking aim and chucking it at the bell. A perfect shot, causes the bell to ring. I laugh, but then realize...oh crap...I'm in trouble for that. The girl quickly runs away from the guy, who runs through the doorway, and I quickly tackle her to the ground.

"Got her." I state

Megan nods approvingly, obviously impresses with my thinking(same in rl. A Complex solution that noone would ever think of is generally my FIRST solution. As such, the easy stuff is a bit harder.

"You can screw her if you want...and if she wants..." Megan whispered as she walked by, and the girl smirked

I smile, honestly welcoming something like this.

"Hehe...you know she's gonna put you on our team right? No-one could ever get me away from him...but you...seem more intelligent.." The girl could apparently read me like a book

I got a good look at her. About 5'7", wearing the same outfit as Megan, but with an even rounder ass and brown hair. Her hair was short all the way around, hanging about 3 inches down in the front and maybe 5 or 6 inches in the back. She has sea blue eyes, and wears a large purple bowtie in her hair, which I now realize is part of the uniform. She has nice CC cup breasts.

"Well...since you earned in...I think you deserve this...plus you're really cute..." The girl said as she gently pushed me down, bending herself so that she was facing sideways of me, with her legs spread out in a U pattern, bent at the knees

She started to pull down my pants, slowly reaching her destination.

"Two things, name!" I quickly asked the instant I remembered

"Mine? Taylor." Taylor responded

What was that second thing again...? Gah I hate it when that happens...

"Second thing...?" Taylor asked, rolling her hand rather impatiently

I still couldn't come up with the second thing I wanted to ask, so Taylor pulled down my pants, and my underpants the rest of the way, my long hard length popping out. Taylor licked her lips, putting it in her mouth, beginning to suck me off, and let me tell you virgins, it feels fucking amazing. She slowly bobbed her head managing to get every other inch with her clearly very skilled tongue.

I couldnt really do anything but grunt in approval of her treatment, and I was starting to figure that at this rate, I was going to be late for my first class on standard attacks. This school was supposed to be a fun and improved version of boot camp, still toughening up. Regardless of the threat that I might be late, I had to face it...I was literally filled with lust, and I was going to go bonkers if I didn't get something before class. That little fun I had with that girl in orange and the cat pet girl was only a dream...a dream for some reason with sound...I think...I can't really remember...

I still couldn't move, and I figured that I must've zoned out or something, because when I rezoned back in, I was in the middle of a grunt with no recollection of ever having starting it...

I enjoyed the insane pleasure for only about half a minute more before I felt my limits being reached, and I felt some...THING come out of my manhood directly into Taylor's mouth, which she gobbled down all of the fluid without a single word, releasing me once she was done, standing up quietly. I stood up quickly, pulling up my pants.

"Meet us as a group immediately after school...I promise you won't regret it..." Taylor told me as she walked off, leaving me tO scurry to my class, just getting in before the bell rang

As I walked into the class, I noticed an empty seat by Megan, and quietly claim it, sitting down just as the bell rings. I was in the back of the class, oh well. The professor walked in, a current smasher in THE smash brothers that literally everyone knew, Mario!

He walked into the class wearing a brown suit instead of his regular overalls. Everyone quieted down upon his entry, leaving him free t I start talking.

"Hello class. I assume that you know who I am. I am professor Mario, a four time smash brothers, yes, the smash brothers entry ever since the first game back in 1999. Anyways, I am here to teach you about standard attacks. This class will consist of not only hearing all about them, and see me perform some, but doing them yourselves. For the first day, I don't mind if you talk to your friends or even have sex on class, just make it quiet and do it in a more private spot. Only for today, remember." Professor Mario speeched, leaving me with a boner from looking at Megan after he finished talking

She glanced back at me with a smile, but didn't make any sudden sexual advances on me, instead, she chose to strike up a conversation.

"So...how's your first day been going?" Megan asked me

Everyone else but a select few got up and walked over to various places, a few grabbing their guys/girls and starting to make out. The others struck up conversations or brought out their electronics to play on them.

"Hmm...well, it could've gone better so far, just kidding. Got a blowjob from that other girl, felt good..." I whispered the last part

Megan nodded her head in response. We strick up a long conversation that went well, then class was over. The rest of the day went by fine, same basic formula, free day for the first day. Then it was time to go, and I walked home. Tired, I walked up the stairs up to my room and crashed out on the bed, completely exhausted.

* * *

 **Quick ending there because everything else that happened was boring, plus something extremely naught is going to go down next chapter...stock around to find out what it is...but until then, Aeromenca out!**


End file.
